A different Life
by jessgold94
Summary: Bella and her brother Emmett are living the live with their friend. When it turns for the worst. Can they all make it throgh.
1. chapter 1

**A different Life**

Isabella (Bella) Swan

Sophomore

Head Cheerleader of Varsity

16

Twin to Emmett

Stepsister to Seth and Leah Clearwater

Birthday September 13

Owns a cheer store named We All Cheer

Owns two stores with brother called Sports Galore and All Kinds of Music.

Dates Lukas and friends with new kid Edward

Best friends are Rosalie (Rose) and the new kid Alice

Father is Charlie Swan

Emmett Swan

Sophomore

One of the Captains of the football team

16

Twin to Bella

Stepbrother to Seth and Leah Clearwater

Birthday September 13

Owns a toy store named TOYS TOYS TOYS

Owns two stores with sister called Sports Galore and All Kinds of Music

Dates Rosalie (Rose)

Best friends are Jasper, Jacob, Lucas, and the new guy Edward

Father is Charlie Swan

Leah Clearwater

Junior

Captain Of the Track team

17 soon to be 18

Sister to Seth

Stepsister to Bella and Emmett

Birthday March 16

Works at All Kinds of Music

Dating Jason

Friends are Jessica and Lauran

Mother is Sue

Seth

Eight grade

Captain of the basketball

14

Birthday July 30

Brother to Leah

Stepbrother to Bella and Emmett

Best friends are Jackson and Caleb

Mother is Sue

Charlie Swan

Owns Swan records, manger

36

Birthday is May 25 ( sorry I don't know what his real b-day is)

Married to Sue

Father to Bella and Emmett

Stepfather to Seth and Leah Clearwater

Friends with Aaron, Sarah and the new parents Carlisle and Esme

Sue Swan

Married to Charlie Swan

Stay a home wife

Mother to Seth and Leah Clearwater

Stepmother to Bella and Emmett Swan

Friends with Aaron, Sarah and the new parents Carlisle and Esme

Rosalie (Rose) Hale

Sophomore

Cheerleader

16

Birthday August 5

Twin to Jasper

Dates Emmet

Best friend is Bella and the new kid Alice

Parents are Aaron and Sarah Hale

Jasper

Sophomore

One of the Captain of the football team

16

Birthday August 5

Twin to Rose

Likes the new kid Alice

Best friends with Emmett, Jacob, Lucas, and the new kid Edward.

Parents are Aaron and Sarah Hale

Aaron and Sarah Hale

Aaron 40 Sarah 38

Doctors

Friends are Charlie, Sue and the new parents Carlisle and Esme

Alice Cullen

Sophomore

Cheerleader

16

Birthday June 20

Twin to Edward

Likes Jasper

Best friends are Rose and Bella

Parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen

Edward Cullen

Sophomore

One of the Captain of the football team

16

Birthday June 20

Twin to Alice

Likes Bella

Best friends are Emmett and Jasper

Parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen

Carlisle and Esme Cullen

Carlisle 36 and Esme 34

Carlisle is a doctor Esme is a home designer

Friends with Charlie, Sue , Aaron, Sarah

Parents to Edward and Alice

Lucas Goldman

Sophomore

Captain of the basketball team, plays football

16

Birthday June 1

Dating Bella

Best friends Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob

Does not like Edward

Parents Stephanie and Mike Goldman


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight.

Jess

A Different Life Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"_No you are going the wrong way Emmett. Turn around and run the other way you dumb butt!!!" you can hear the other team laughing at him. My brother finally looks up and then runs the other way and we win the game._

**Wake up its time for school**

**WAKE UP ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL**

My stupid clock said that every morning and I am about to throw the room. I turned it off and pulled the covered over my head. I heard a bang then my idiot brother Emmett came in and pulled the covers off of me. I did not get off my bed my brother flipped me off my bed. He takes off running to his room.

"Emmett if you do that again then I will kill you." with that I got ready with my favorite cloths. Today the last football game so I get to wear my cheerleading uniform. The top is blue, green, and white and it says F.H.S. There are straps that go around my neck so there is no sleeves. The skirt is all blue and at the end of the it there is two green strips and a white one in between. I grabbed my sneakers and went to my bathroom. I took a quick shower then straight my black hair with dark brown highlights. Then I put on a little mascara and some lip gloss. I grabbed my blue back pack, IPhone, ITouch, and sunglass and went down stairs. Leah was at the table eating when she saw me she gave me the finger.

"Morning Sue and Leah." I said while getting my coffee. Just as I sat down Seth and Emmett came down. Emmet is wearing jeans and his football jersey with the number 23 and the our last name Swan. Seth was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. They both had Vans on Em's green and Seth's blue.

Em gave me a bone crushing hug and then went to get his breakfast.

"Kids your dad is coming home and he has some important things he wants to talk about." we all nodded and went back to our food.

"Well it looks like it is about time to go. Seth do you want me to take you school?" I asked him.

"Yes I have a school project so that will be helpful lets go." I nodded. I hugged Sue and then grabbed my keys to my blue Ferrari F430 spider. It took us five minutes to get there and everyone looked shock when they saw me getting out.

"Ok Seth lets go to the office so that I can get an pass." he nodded and went to the office. The office was small and there is an old lady Miss. Goldston.

"Hi can I help you?" she asked us as we walk in.

"Hi my name is Seth and this is my sister Bella and she needs a pass." the lady nodded and gave me one. We walked to his science and saw Mr. Crooks at the door.

"Seth you can just put it over there." he nodded and then left. "Hi I am Mr. Crooks and who are you?"

"Well I am his sister and I have to go so by Seth." he gave me a hug "I will pick you up after school ok." he nodded and I got in my car.

Seth's POV

"Dude your sister is hot." Jared said to me.

"Is she single?" Josh said to me.

"No she has a boyfriend and thank you for that I know she is hot she drives a bike and a Ferrari." everyone gasp this is going to be a good day. "Oh by the way she is picking me up after school to go to the football game."

Bella's POV

I got to school with five minutes to spare and I saw everyone waiting for me. "Hey guys you didn't have to wait for me." then Lukas came and gave me an kiss. I saw Edward look mad for some reason.

_BRING BRING_

"Well we better get to class." with that we all went to all went our different ways. Jessica would not stop talking about the game and how she could get Mike. Like I care about Mike, Alice would not stop passing notes all through class. After 4 hour we had lunch and I was so happy for that. I got in line and got me water and a salad. I saw everyone at our table so I went to our table. "Hey guys!" I went and gave Lukas a kiss. I saw Edward staring at us in a crazy way.

"Bells do you know what dad is going to tell us when we get home?" Em asked me.

"Watch he will send us to the Swan farm while he leaves the country." I started to laughing so hard and everyone was to. "I have no clue." with that we went to fifth period and have a lab. "Edward I can't wait for next period because we have no class."

"I know now I think that we are done." we sat and talked about the game because we were the first ones done like all ways. _DING_

_Will all Football and Cheerleaders come to the gym that is all._

Hell yah we finally get out of this class. We got up and made our way to the gym. We saw Alice who saved us a seat and Emmett and Jasper fighting on who won the bet. Rose was looking at her self and doing her nails.

"You guys need to get ready for the assembly. That means that the football players do not go and put stupid things on the sign and do not run naked when we call your name." Mr. Penrose told us and we got to work. It took us 45 minutes to do everything because my brother and his stupid friends came and tore it down.

"_Will all students come to the gym." _

We had to stand by the door and greet everyone that came in. The boss man I mean the principle Mr. Stone came on stage and talked about the schools grades and boring things. I was dreaming about our family ranch that my uncle runs when Alice hits me.

"Bells it time" with that we did our cheers and introduce the football team who will lead us to victory. If we win we go to state and that is all we want. The finial bell went off and everyone is leaving.

"Em I am going to get Seth so see you at home." they nodded and I ran out. When I got there I parked and went to go get him.

Seth's POV

I got an A and I am so happy plus Bella is picking me up in her car which she got for her sixteen birthday. Caleb did not believe me when I said that she is picking me up. I see her car come and I got happy.

"Seth get in this car so we can go." she tells me and my friends are speechless and I hop in the car. When we got home Charlie is sitting on the couch.

Bella's P.O.V.

Dad is sitting there and it is just freaking me out. I can tell that Em is thinking the same thing.

"Okay I have some news Tanya, Kate, Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Alec. My brother want them to live here for the rest of the school year. I told him that we will welcome them in open arms. Alec and Jane will be in the same grade with Seth. Everyone else will be in the same with you Bells and Emmett. They will be working at one store so lets go to the game." dad said to us and me and Em went to our cars. He has a Jeep and a bike as well. We both have Hummers mine is blue with green and yellow insides. Em's is black with red and orange insides. Leah has one car and it is a red BMW. I went to Lukas's house to pick him up and then to the game. I know that there will be a lot of drama this school year.

Emmett's POV

What the hell I am dead I am so staying at Jasper's house. I need to get this out of my head and win this game.

**Well how did you like let me know with the hit of the button.**

**Jess**


	3. I am so sorry

A/N

Hey guys I am so sorry that I have not put up dates. A lot has been going on with my heart problems and I have to make the whole school year up by the end of july. I will have new chapters by the end of the week on all of my stories.

Jess


	4. AN

A/N Sorry

I have been having health problems for the past 2 years .I have a condition that only 1% of teens get and not many doctors know about. I get tired easily and bad headaches. I pass out a lot and it is not getting better. I am so sorry for all the people who read my stories. I have lost what to do with my stories. If you have anything ideas let me know. I am looking for two stories if you know the names of them let me know. One is about Bella and she is a model and use to play soccer and Edward has twins. I am also looking for the story when Bella lives by New Orleans and finds out that she is a twin and Carlisle is her father.

Jess


End file.
